bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Dharak
Phantom Dharak is Dharak's evolution in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and it is Emperor Barodius's evolved Guardian Bakugan. It is unknown if he has any Battle Gear, as well as if he can form Dharak Colossus. Information Description Phantom Dharak is a Double-Strike Bakugan with a fierce attitude. It has four wings, like Lumino Dragonoid and Cross Dragonoid. Pointed horns sprout from its head to prevent the opponent's attacks and it can knock out the opponent with sidewinder leg kicks. In real mode its appearence bares a very strong resembelence to that of Alpha Hydranoid and its wings are vaguely similar to those of Neo Dragonoid. It is supposed to represent the original Dharaknoid's form. Anime In episode 29, Dragonoid Colossus and Nurzak talked about the first two Bakugan created from the Sacred Orb, the first being the Dragonoid, who looked like Blitz Dragonoid, and the second being the Dharaknoid, who looked like Phantom Dharak. Also Dragonoid Colossus also mentioned that some DNA of Dragonoids and Dharaknoids are in every Bakugan. In episode 34, Dharak evolved into Phantom Dharak because Kazarina fused his DNA with Blitz Dragonoid's DNA Code. Now that Phantom Dharak has some of Drago's DNA, this means that he has become a hybrid Bakugan, which would allow him to pass through the Neathian 3rd Shield. After his evolution, Dharak became obsessed with defeating Drago, but Emperor Barodius ordered him to calm down and Dharak immediately returned to his calm subservient tone. Later on, he and Barodius were going to Neathia to destroy the 3rd Shield, but before they went, he said to Kazarina, "Do not lay a finger on Drago, he's mine", meaning that he wanted to destroy Drago himself. In episode 35, he was used by Emperor Barodius to destroy the Neathian 3rd Shield and he destroyed it with one strike, Thunder Gladiator. Before that he couldn't destroy the 3rd Shield because it had a DNA Barrier, which means Gundalian DNA can't go pass it. But now he evolved from the DNA from Blitz Dragnoid to become a Hybrid which means he can pass through the 3rd shield. Ability Cards * 'Thunder Gladiator: ' Game It is part of the BakuDouble Strike series. Thus, there is a button, and when you push the button, Phantom Dharak will open all the way like Phosphos, Snapzoid, Avior, and Blitz Dragonoid. It also has a G-power on its wings that can be used on an enemy's Gate Card, just like Dartaak. Darkus has 880+20 Gs in BakuBoost and 700+50 Gs in BakuTriad, Haos has 800+50 Gs, and Aquos has 670+80 Gs. It was released in September. Trivia *In Bakugan Form, it resembles Silent Naga and Viper Helios. *Its shoulders resemble Lythrius's Hands. *Its wings are similar to those of Neo Dragonoid's. *Unlike Blitz Dragonoid, Phantom Dharak's Ball Form in the anime is the same as the game's. *He seems to be much more stubborn to his master than he was before he evolved but starts to follow orders. This could mean that his personality changed during his evolution. *He is the first mutant-type Bakugan. *Phantom Dharak's evolution was half natural. As seen in Genesis, Phantom Dharak is what Dharak evolves into, although in Final Strike, his evolution was forced. *Some Battle Gear cannot attach to Phantom Dharak because the button that reveals the wings, extra Gs, and shoulder heads stands in the way. Some gear include Riptor and Smashtor. *In ball form, it's head is similar to the head on Midnight Percival. Gallery Anime Pdball34.jpg Pdopenball35.jpg Phantom Dharak 2.jpg|Phantom Dharak standing in midair File:Dddd29.jpg|Phantom Dharak File:Dd29.jpg|Phantom Dharak and Blitz Dragonoid Phdh34.jpg File:pdfirst34.jpg Pd35.jpg Army35.jpg Game T10L8BXlxJXXXYTFIZ 030919.jpg 310x310.jpg|Packaged Haos Phantom Dharak !BsheKl!CWk~$(KGrHqIOKiIEvNsNkoVsBL4LbtUzZw~~_35.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak takara0_0-img600x399-1274592433ujpiay79266.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak takara0_0-img600x399-1274592409nopt0v78968.jpg|Haos Phantom Dharak equiped with AirKor File:Vicerphantom1.JPG|Vicer connected to Phantom Dharak 80k85.jpg|Aquos Phantom Dharak T1DNVBXa4cXXbrCj7Y 030210.jpg|Packaged Darkus Phantom Dharak !BuJo0+wEGk~$(KGrHqQH-DIEvpU,DqtnBL+G06ezuw~~_3.JPG|Darkus Phantom Dharak (partially open) !BuoEQlwBmk~$(KGrHqZ,!h4Ev1+0GP8+BMBF0(29b!~~_35.jpg|Phantom Dharak !BuJo)wQ!mk~$(KGrHqYH-DoEvspdYRlwBL+G0qH+8Q~~_35.jpg|Phantom Dharak IMG 0282.JPG Bakugan Dimensions PhanDharakCloseup.png Darkus Farakspin beats PD.jpg|Phantom Dharak Aquos Phantom Dharak 2.jpg Aquos Phantom Dharak.jpg phantom.JPG phantom dharak haos.JPG PD attack.png|Phantom Dharak DPD.jpg PhantomDharak2BD.png beztytuujolg.png Others File:phdh00.jpg|Phantom Dharak in Bakugan form File:Bkpdvd.jpg File:phantomdharakaquosx.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuDouble-Strike Category:Evolution Bakugans